A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., the computing device having a processor and a memory, that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. The central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator.
For example, autonomous vehicles can use by-wire systems, such as steering, brakes, accelerator and powertrain to control the movement of the vehicle when in the autonomous driving mode. When in a full autonomous driving mode, an Autonomous Vehicle Driving System (AVDS) can take full control of the steering, braking and accelerator using only electrical commands, e.g., from a central control unit or the like. Vehicle components such as the steering wheel, brake pedal and accelerator pedal are not necessary to vehicle operation, but may remain present. Further, a human operator may remain “in the driver's seat,” i.e., proximate to vehicle components such as a steering wheel, accelerator, brake pedal, gearshift lever, etc., and may have an ability to exercise control over such components.